The Underworld's Savior
by HungerGuy
Summary: After the Charmed Ones mistakenly kill her friends, Willow becomes Dark Willow and sets out to kill the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't own anything from Buffy or Charmed. It takes place during both of the shows sixth seasons.

* * *

**

The Ultimate Enemy

"The Charmed Ones will be able to kill them," Ignis says. "How do you know?" her minion says. "Because they are the most powerful witches of all time. Plus they've have an endless group of allies," Igis says. "They may be able to do the one thing no else has been able to do before: kill Buffy Summers and her friends," Ignis says. "Now let's perform the spell,"

The sisters are all sleeping when they hear the sound of a crying child. They all get up and go into Wyatt's room. The sun is barely rising. He isn't awake. The crying doesn't stop. "Who's crying then," Paige asks. "Demons," Piper says. The crying grows louder and it comes from the attic. They all go to the attic and see a child on top of the book of shadows. "Is this a trap," Paige. "Well do you want to check," Phoebe says. "Let's just check already," Piper says. The baby then disappears. It appears again in front of them and then becomes a red mist. They charmed ones inhale the mist and their eyes become red. They look at the open book of shadows. The open page is about a group who call themselves the Scooby Gang. "The Scooby Gang, a group of supernatural humans who are chosen to end all of humanity," Phoebe says. "Wonder why the chose such a crappy name to call themselves," Paige says. "They must be killed by the charmed ones before the winter of mercy," Phoebe reads. "Look in the book about the winter of mercy," Piper tells Phoebe. "I am," Phoebe says while flipping through the pages. "The Winter of Mercy is the season where the underworld's savior arrives and unleashes all hell on Earth," Phoebe says. "We need to find them and kill them," Paige says. "But they are mortals," Phoebe tells her. "Well that doesn't make them innocents," Piper says.

They search for them and discover they live in Sunnydale, California. "Should we do it now or what," Paige says. "Let's make potions first," Piper says. They make the potions and orb to Sunnydale. They are outside Buffy's house and kick open the door. Buffy comes with a stake in hand. They enter the house and say, "We're the Charmed Ones and you're all out of luck." She comes after them and they throw the potions at her. An explosion goes off and the house explodes. Everyone is electrocuted instantly and dies. The Charmed Ones orb away before the explosion. Willow comes home from the grocery store and sees the house. She goes inside and sees everyone is dead. Willow eyes the turn red. She attempts to revive them, but Osiris the god appears in front of her. "They can't be revived because the potion that killed them is irreversible. They only people who could have made a potion like this are The Charmed Ones," he says. She telepathically forces him away. She goes to the Magic Box and absorbs all the dark magic within the books. Her eyes and hair turn black. She changes into dark clothing also. She then flies to San Francisco.

Phoebe is pouring cereal when she has a premonition. In it a woman with dark hair and eyes kill them brutally. "Piper! Paige!" she screams. They come instantly. "What is it," Piper says instantly. "I had a vision where a woman kills us," Phoebe says. "She had black eyes and hair," Phoebe says. Then Dark Willow comes flying in. She waves her hands and Phoebe goes crashing to a wall. Paige grabs Piper and Phoebe and they orb to the attic. "Magically lock the door," Piper says. Phoebe throws a blue liquid on the door and it absorbs it. Dark Willow goes up the stairs and throws a fire ball at the door. It bounces back at her. "Let me in!" Willow screams.

Inside the attic The Charmed Ones are summoning the most powerful magic source known, The Hollow. In the center of the earth, The Hollow is escaping its prison. The Hollow enters all three sisters. All of their eyes go black before going back to normal. They open the door and Willow rushes in. "Just because you let me in doesn't mean I'll have mercy on you," Willow tells them. "You'll be begging us for mercy," Piper says. "You killed my friends," she says. "You were the underworld's savior," Phoebe says. Then dark purple flames come from Willow's hands. Bright blue lightning comes from the charmed ones hands.

* * *

**Who should win? And the demon in the beginning will be further explored.**


	2. The Ultimate Reveal

**I don't own any of these characters or shows.

* * *

**

The Ultimate Reveal

The two forces collide in the attic. Willow had a dark a smile on her face, while the sisters had a determined look own theirs. Chris then orbs in. Willow looks at him and throws a chair at him with her mind. He dodges the attack. "Chris get Wyatt and the book somewhere safe," Piper screams out. He grabs the book and orbs away. The dark flames engulf most of the room. Smoke and fire are everywhere. The sisters then begin to lose the fight. The flames are inching closer towards Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Then Paige orbs away.

"Looks like your sis left you for dead," Willow taunts. Paige then appears in back of Willow. Her hand is glowing with electricity. She grabs a hold of Willow head and shocks her violently. Willow drops on the floor unconscious. Piper and Phoebe stop the lightening and Paige orbs them to magic school. Willow recovers and sets the whole house on fire because of her anger. She flies away from the burning house and looks for more power.

"Chris!" Phoebe yells. He then appears with the baby and book in hand. Piper grabs her son while Paige grabs the book.

"Do you think there is something in here about her," Paige says.

"I don't know but she is a really powerful witch," Piper says.

"But first lets get The Hollow out of us," Phoebe says. They chant the spell that sends it back in its prison.

"You used The Hollow!" Chris asks shocked.

"We had to. If we didn't we'd be dead. Trust me, she would of killed us brutally if it wasn't for The Hollow," Phoebe says. Paige is flipping through the book when she notices the page about the Scooby Gang has changed.

"Ah Piper… something's different," she says shyly.

"What do you mean by different," Piper says.

"I mean the page is different. It says The Scooby Gang is a group of humans who protect mortals from vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness," she says.

"Oh my god, we killed innocents," Phoebe says with sorrow in her voice.

"No we killed innocents who saved other innocents," Piper says.

"The child. Do you guys remember that baby that was in the attic?" Piper asks.

"Yes, it turned into mist. And then I fault compelled to kill them after reading the book," Phoebe says.

"A demon must have wanted them dead," Paige says.

"Is The Winter of Mercy still in there," Piper asks. Paige then starts to flip pages until she finds it.

"It's still here same as we found it earlier today," Paige says.

"Well then check about the underworld's savior," Phoebe says. Paige starts looking, but finds nothing.

"We need to learn more about this girl. Who she is, why she's doing this─" Piper says before being interrupted by Phoebe.

"We already know why she's doing this. We killed her friends," Phoebe says. She then starts to gets the book of shadows and finds the page she is looking for.

"We should just summon her friends. I mean we do a lot and they'll help us stop her," Phoebe says cheerful.

"But why would they. I mean we did kill them and all," Piper says. Phoebe just ignores her and starts to gather up all the supplies.

**MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD**

"Everything is according to plan," Ignis says.

"The Scooby Gang is dead, Willow has absorbed all the dark magic, and now she'll kill The Charmed Ones," she continues.

"But after she does that, the what?" her minion, Timor, asks.

"She'll arrive on The Winter of Mercy and save us. She is our savior," Ignis says.

"You two! Go kill Willow!" she yells at two of her other minions. They fade away and go look for her.

"You know they won't be able to. Why did you send them?" Timor asks.

"She'll absorb their powers and become even more powerful," Ignis tells him.

**BACK AT SAN FRANCISCO **

Willow is walking down the street, determined to kill the sisters, when the two demons attack her. She grabs one's chest and sucks all of the life in him while she forces one against the wall. She then sucks all of the powers of the other demon. She then creates a fire ball and it leaves her palm, so it may burn The Charmed Ones. She then lifts off the ground and flies away.

**AT MAGIC SCHOOL**

The Charmed Ones have set up everything and are summoning The Scooby Gang. They chant the spell and then a bright light is shone before they appear. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Tara, and Spike were all there.

"You!" Buffy yells angrily. She then tries to choke Phoebe, but her hands go through her neck.

"Oh my god! You killed us!" Buffy screams out.

"Accidently and I'm sorry about that," Phoebe says.

"Well I'm Piper and this is Phoebe and Paige," she says pointed to her two sisters.

"I'm Buffy," she says.

"This is Dawn, my sister, Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike," she says pointed to everyone.

"Yeah I'm really sorry we killed you all, but demons are the cause of it," Phoebe says.

"And we've got news. Bad, no actually horrible news" Piper says.

"What is it," Buffy asks.

"Your friend has gone to the dark side and wants us dead," Phoebe says.

"What!" Tara yells out.

"And what you want our help?" Dawn yells out.

"Well yeah!" Paige says.

"You killed us! We're not going to help you," Xander says

"We were compelled by demons!" Phoebe yells at him.

Chris then orbs in and sees everyone arguing with each other.

"Hey, Sunnydale has been overrun with vampires and demons," he says. Everyone is silent.

"What about Sunnydale," Dawn asks.

"It looks bad; everyone has barricaded themselves in doors. They're scared to leave their houses. Vampires and Demons are everywhere, I guess they found out Sunnydale was unprotected," he says.

"And it's your fault," Spike tells them. They then continue to argue, until a fire ball comes through the doors. Piper then freezes it. Everyone is silent again.

"She's getting more powerful," Phoebe says.

"We need to kill her," Piper says.

"Who, Willow?" Buffy says.

"That's her name," Paige says.

"Yeah and what do you mean by kill her?" Tara asks.

"The only way to defeat her is to kill her. It's too late to strip her of her powers," Phoebe says.

"Great more murder!" Xander says. They then continue to argue. Chris then stops them again.

"The Winter of Mercy is in two days!" he yells at them. "We don't have time for this," he says.

"I think Willow is the underworld's savior," he says.

* * *

**Should the Scoobies forgive the Charmed Ones and help them or should they let Willow kill them? Another, better, battle will happen betweem Dark Willow and the Charmed Ones. In it only one side will survive.**


	3. The Ultimate Revival

**This chapter is short by it sets up some big changes in to story. I don't own any of these characters or shows.**

* * *

"She's the what?" Xander asks.

"The Underworld's Savior. There's a prophecy that someone will lead the demons to take over the world. They'll enslave the entire human race and the savior will become the ruler of the world," Anya says.

"How do you know that? It's not in our book of shadows," Paige says.

"When I was a demon we hoped our savior would come," she says.

"When you were a demon?" Phoebe says.

"Actually I am… no I was a demon again," Anya says.

"We need your help. If you don't that's what the world will be like in two days," Piper says.

"Fine we'll help you. And we forgive you, only to save the world and Willow," Buffy says.

"It's doesn't matter as long as you guys help us," Piper says. They begin to discuss ideas of how to defeat Willow without killing her.

**BACK AT SAN FRANCISCO **

Willow can't find the sisters anywhere. She performs a ritual to make them appear to her, but it doesn't work. She goes back to what's left of the Halliwell manor. She looks around the remains ands finds a picture of Piper, in a wedding dress, with a man. She finds another picture of a woman with Piper and Phoebe. She flies away erasing the minds of those who saw her. She is at a grave yard with the grave of Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. She is beside her tombstone. She sets up a several candles and has the blood of a newborn doe. She pours the blood of the animal on the tombstone and chants a demonic spell. As she chants her voice becomes lower and lower. When she finishes the spell Prue come out of her grave.

"What's happening!" she asks frantically.

"You are going to help me kill your sisters," Willow says.

She puts her hands on Prue's head and puts her asleep. She then gets Leo and Piper's picture and sets it on fire. She says two Latin words and the flames of the picture grow. He then appears startled.

"Where am I!" he yells. She puts her hands on his head and he passes out asleep. She puts her hands on both of their heads. They open their eyes and get up. They eyes appear to be dark purple.

"What do you want us to do," Leo says in a monotone voice.

"Help me find your sisters and wife," Willow says.

**MEANWHILE IN UNDERWORLD**

Ignis is summoning a fire demon when Timor rushes in.

"She has revived the fourth sister, Prue." Timor says without breath.

"Why do you mean," Ignis asks.

"Willow has revived Prue and has found Leo. She plans to torment the sisters with their loved ones," Timor tells her worried.

"Isn't this good news then? There is nothing the Charmed Ones cherish more than their family. I trust my savior don't you?" Ignis asks a timid Timor.

"Of course I do. But what if the sisters can convince Prue to join their side. They'll be even more powerful," he says

"But if they don't then Willow will have the most powerful sister. We all need to have faith," Ignis says.

"Now leave me now!" Ignis yells at Timor. He then runs away. Ignis walks over to her cabinet and grabs a dagger. She starts to throw the dagger, practicing to kill innocents.

* * *

**What should Willow do with Prue and Leo? Review and give me some ideas!**


	4. The Ultimate Return

**So here's the chapter I really didn't like but made anyway. I don't own any of these characters or the shows they come from.**

* * *

"I know what we have to do," Chris says drawing everyone's attention.

"You need to summon the Hollow one more time. Once you have the Hollow you kill Willow take her powers and undo everything you've guys done," he says.

"Does that mean all the damage done Sunnydale?" Buffy asks.

"Yes, and you'll guys will be brought back to life," he says.

"Why? We are all at peace," Buffy says persistently.

"Well you won't remember you guys died. They'll undo all the memories they caused you," he says pointing to the sisters.

"What about Willow? Is she going to stay dead?" Tara asks.

"She'll be alive, if we want her to be. I think Willow should stay dead, too prevent her from becoming Dark Willow again," he says.

"No! You can't do that!" Tara shouts out.

"No he's right. Willow became Dark Willow when she was in pain and sorrow. We don't know she won't become evil again," Piper says.

"She only turned to the dark side because of you! You killed us!" Dawn shouts out.

"This time, how about next? Pain can come from anywhere it doesn't have to involve death," Phoebe says.

"You guys can't be serious. She is someone who lost all of her friends," Paige says.

"Willow should live! How are you going to prevent us from bringing her back?" Xander says.

"They could erase your memory of her. You won't experience the pain of losing someone," Chris says.

"I'd rather be in pain then forget all about her," Buffy says.

"We need to think about the greater good of the world," Phoebe says.

"You are still considering this! Piper!" Paige shouts.

"We need to consider this. Now tell us what kind of magic does she do?" Piper says.

"None of your business," Anya hisses out her.

"We summoned you here to help us, we can send you back and do this without you," Piper says.

"Is a threat?" Spike asks sarcastically.

"No it's a promise," Piper says before chanting a spell that sends him away.

"Where is he?" Buffy exclaims.

"Are you going to help us or not? If you say yes then I'll bring him back, no and you'll all go where he went," Piper says cold heartedly.

"Fine we'll help you," Buffy says.

"The discussion about Willow isn't over!" Dawn shouts.

The Charmed Ones then begin to discuss the matter privately.

"What's wrong with you Piper?" Paige asks.

"Willow is the Underworld's Savior. They'll turn her eventually. We should just end it before it begins again," Piper says.

"What about the time Phoebe was evil?" Paige asks.

"That's different. We could bring her back to the good side," Piper says gritting her teeth.

"Who says we can't do the same thing with Willow?" Paige asks.

"How? The ghost of her friends can help, but at the end of the day they're still dead. And there's no hope for reviving them. The potion is irreversible," Piper says.

Then the Leo and Prue knock down the doors. They are wearing all black and their eyes and dark purple. Willow is controlling them.

"Prue?" Phoebe asks loudly.

"In the flesh," she says as she flings a knife at Phoebe

**UNDERWORLD**

Dark Willow appears in front of thousands of demons. She calls for their attention and when they see it's her they are silent.

"I've found the Charmed Ones. By nightfall they'll be dead. By dawn the world will be ours!" she exclaims as the demons cheer her on.

"I told you the plan would work," Ignis tells Timor. They are far away from the crowd, so no one can hear them.

"I don't understand why don't you tell everyone it was you who brought her here," he asks timidly.

"Willow would kill me. She lost her friends and wants revenge," Ignis tell him.

"Oh now I get it. And the Charmed Ones?" Timor asks.

"Just have faith, believe in our savior," she says before cheering Willow as she disappears to kill the Charmed Ones.

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

Chris and Leo are fighting while Prue is trying to kill the sisters.

"How is Prue alive?" Phoebe asks.

"Willow must have brought her back to torment you guys," Xander says hiding. Even though he is dead, he iss still scared.

"How do we stop her though," Paige says. She orbs a table in her hands as Prue starts to throw knives at her.

Piper then freezes Leo and Prue.

"You know what spell we have to do," she says.

Phoebe and Paige grab her hands and the chant "_The power of three will set you free!"_

And with that Leo and Prue's eyes come back to normal.

"Where am I?" Prue asks before seeing her sister. Piper and Phoebe run over to hug her. Paige just stays at her position. Then Dark willow appears out of nowhere.

"You broke my spell!" she yells out.

She raises her hands to do something when her friends appear in front of her.

* * *

**What should her friens say? And now that Prue is good again, will they beat Willow for sure?**


	5. The Ultimate Revenge

**Here's the big battle sequence. I don't own charmed or buffy. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

"You're helping them!" Willow screams.

"Yes, you need to stop this Will," Buffy says to her.

"They don't deserve to live," Willow shouts.

"But we're forgave them," Tara says.

"Well I don't," she says.

"They took everyone I love away from me," Willow explains.

"But we're here!" Anya shouts out.

"For now," Willow says.

"We don't want you to kill them," Dawn says.

"I don't need your consent," Willow says.

The Charmed Ones have already exited the room when Willow is done talking to her friends. Willow shouts out of anger and runs out of the room. Her friends begin to chase her. Willow is walking down a hall when Leo orbs in front of her with a potion in hand. He throws it in her face and she screams in pain. Steam is coming from her face. She puts her hands on her face. When she faces Leo she looks even more pissed off.

"Willow don't!" Tara shouts out as she extends her hand forward.

Leo's bones then begin to break. One by one they all snap. He is on the floor in pain, when she says "Bored now." She snaps his neck.

"Stop this Willow! They'll kill you!" Tara and Dawn shout at her.

"Stop joking," Willow mutters.

"They will. They're more powerful than you!" Tara shouts at her.

"They have the most powerful magic of all time!" Anya shouts.

"I am magic," Willow tells them walking to a door.

She opens it and finds the Charmed Ones inside. They look bored, all four of them.

"No potions?" Willow asks.

"We don't need potions," Prue tells her.

"I never needed potions," Willow responds.

"Such a naïve witch," Piper says.

"I'll make your death even more painful than Leo's," Willow tells her.

"I can't wait when you're dead. All your friends will be alive and won't know you ever existed," Piper says.

"I promised the underworld you'll all be dead by nightfall. And I always keep my promises," Willow says.

"Not this time," Paige says to her harshly.

Gray flames come from Willow's hands. Yellow thunder comes from the sister's hands. The two forces smash together and the room starts to shake. The Scooby Gang enters the room along with Chris and they see the battle. Gray flames and yellow thunder escape the collision and explode several things. The walls catch on fire and the windows break. Chris then throws a potion at Willow and she screams in pain. She kills him by forcing him into the flames and lightening. The sisters are even more determined now, especially since they're running out of time. In the middle of the room an orb of fire and lightening explodes. The explosion pushes everyone away and the room is blown away. Smoke and fire cover the area of the school. Willow gets up from the spot she landed and looks for the Charmed Ones.

"I always keep my promises," Willow mutters to herself.

"You have one more loose end to take care of," Piper says angry.

"Where are your sisters? Dead right," Willow says mockingly.

"I'm still here and you'll join your friends in the afterlife," Piper says seriously.

"Burn in hell," Willow says as she forms a fire ball in her hand.

Piper's hands begin to glow a bright green and orbs appear on her palms. They throw them at each other and are crash through the walls they were against. Willow gets up and sees Piper standing before her.

"I can make this go real easy," she says to Willow.

"You still think you can kill me! The power of three is gone. Your sisters are dead," Willow tells Piper.

Piper grabs Willow's throat and chokes her. Willow pushes her off of her and levitates.

"You can kill me! I'm the most powerful being of all time," she shouts out.

"I can't agree less," Piper says.

She moves her hands and Willow is thrown across the room. The Scooby Gang then runs toward her.

"Willow you need to let her kill you," Tara pleads to her.

"I can't! She must die!" Willow tells her.

"Please! It's for the greater good," Dawn yells at her.

Willow gets up and runs towards Piper and punches her. Her first has flames on them. Piper face has a burn mark on it. Piper kicks Willow in the stomach. Willow then slaps her in the face. Piper grabs a giant book and hits her in the face with it. Willow falls down and grabs a knife off the floor. The knife bursts into flames and she throws it at Piper. Piper dodges it and grabs a magical sword. It glows with yellow lightening and Piper tries to cut Willow with it. Willow is cut on the leg but dodges all other attempts. The Scooby Gang watch as the witches attempt to beat each other to death.

"Willow stop this! Please just let her win!" Buffy says as Piper stabs Willow.

"You are going to have to do better to kill me," Willow says.

Piper hands have flames on them and she does what Willow didn't think she could do. She sticks her hand inside Willows chest and pulls out her heart.

"Oh my god!" Dawn cries with tears in her eyes.

"It had to be done," Piper says.

Piper than absorbs all of Willow's powers. Willows body then turns into a rotten corpse. Piper then opens a time portal.

"I'll set things right again," she says as she goes into the portal.

* * *

**Don't like how I killed off Willow or the other charmed ones? Well sorry but it had to be done. Review and tell me your thoughts or disapointments or whatever!**


End file.
